ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fishing 1-100 While Questing For Lu Shang's by Diabolos-Brian
Category:Fishing Fishing 1-110 While Questing For Lu Shang's By Brian of Diabolos (Now Jatz of Siren). Great-Blue http://www.great-blue.jp/?lng=en This website is in my opinion the only one worth mentioning and the only one I use anymore. Is it perfect? No. As a matter of fact I'm disappointed at the flaws in their 'what fish breaks what line and rod'. Although it's the only site I've seen that shows which bodies of water hold which fish, it isn't always correct but it's close enough to be commended. Cooking Is Cooking needed to level Fishing? No, but having it at sub cap helps immensely. Is Cooking needed to make Gil with Fishing? Absolutely not! Although having Cooking as your main craft can improve your profits, it is by no means necessary. Lu Shang's Fishing Rod Do I need a Lu Shang's Fishing Rod? No, but you're going to have a hell of a time without it. My advice is spend the first 40-50 levels of fishing doing so for both carp and skill. Guild Items Do I need the Guild Items? The Fisherman's Apron and Waders are nice to have. Pelican Ring Do I need a Pelican Ring? Of course not, but it is a HUGE help! If you manage to get one I recommend you start using it at the 40-52 section of this guide because this is where you'll be isolating the fish that will yield skill-ups. Things You'll Need To Know Remember to check the Auction House, NPC and Guild prices before you decide where to sell your fish. There are four types of messages you'll get when you hook something on your line. Also Angler's Discernment can proc during a bite message. "Something caught the hook!" This means that a smaller, (usually) stackable fish is on your line. "Something caught the hook!!!" This means that a large, un-stackable fish is on your line. "You feel something pulling at your line." This means you've hooked an item of some kind. "Something clamps onto your line ferociously!" This means a monster has been hooked. Levels 1-7 Rod: Hume Fishing Rod Bait: Little Worm Location: West Ronfaure (G-11) Fish: Crayfish (7), Moat Carp (11) Test Fish: N/A Instructions: Release all !!!'s. Advice: You're new to this so take it slow and don't get frustrated. Consider these your practice levels. Remember to hand in all your Moat Carp to one of the brothers fishing at Port San d'Oria (H-8). You're going to need 10,000 of them before you can claim your prize. Levels 7-11 Rod: Hume Fishing Rod Bait: Insect Ball Location: West Ronfaure (G-11) Fish: Moat Carp (11) Test Fish: Moat Carp (8-10) Instructions: Release all !!!'s. Advice: This is where Cooking 29+ comes in handy. The Insect Balls are extremely cheap to synth yourself. Levels 11-27 Rod: Hume Fishing Rod Bait: Insect Ball Location: Port San d'Oria (H-8) Fish: Moat Carp (11), Tricolored Carp (27), Gold Carp (56) Test Fish: Cheval Salmon (18-20) Instructions: N/A Advice: The Gold Carp will put up a bit of a fight but you'll manage to reel them in. Levels 27-40 Rod: Hume Fishing Rod Bait: Insect Ball Location: Windurst Waters (South Map) (J-9) Fish: Moat Carp (11), Gold Carp (56) Test Fish: Giant Catfish (28-30), Gugru Tuna (38-40), Monke-Onke (48-50) Instructions: N/A Advice: You're sick of carp, I know. But keep going at it. Once you've handed in your 10,000 you'll have the second best rod in the game. Once you get your Lu Shang's and you're level 40+ move onto the next section. Levels 40-50 Rod: Lu Shang's Fishing Rod Bait: Sabiki Rig Location: Korroloka Tunnel (Map 2) (I-10) Fish: Sandfish (50) Test Fish: Monke-Onke (48-50) Instructions: Release all !!!'s. Advice: Congratulations on earning your Lu Shang's! Levels 50-86 Rod: Lu Shang's Fishing Rod Bait: Shrimp Lure Location: Nashmau (H-10) Fish: Mercanbaligi (86), Ahtapot (90) Test Fish: Bhefhel Marlin (58-60), Bladefish (68-70), Three-eyed Fish (78-80) Instructions: N/A Advice: The skill ups by now have started to slow down but keep going at it. On a side note, check out the prices for Nebimonite, Grimmonite and Bastore Bream which are available in Sea Serpent Grotto using the same rod and bait. Levels 86-96 Rod: Lu Shang's Fishing Rod Bait: Sinking Minnow Location: Qufim Island (H-9) Fish: Black Sole (96) Test Fish: Gigant Squid (88-90) Instructions: Release all !!!'s. Advice: Just keep pushing ahead. Levels 96-100/108 Rod: Lu Shang's Fishing Rod Bait: Sinking Minnow Location: Oldton Movalpolos (H-10) Fish: Armored Pisces (108) Test Fish: Tiger Shark Instructions: Release all !'s. Advice: Either NPC these or try to find a Bonecrafter that might need the shells. Levels 100/108-110 Rod: Lu Shang's Fishing Rod Bait: Meatball Location: Quicksand Caves Fountain of Kings (G-14) Fish: Cave Cherax (110) Test Fish: N/A Instructions: Release all !'s. Advice: You're almost there! Keep it up! Alternate Locations There are other fishing locations recommended by people in the Discussion page, please visit there and feel free to add your own favorite spots there, just remember to include the level bridge and tackle.